


板上的鱼

by Botannabe



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botannabe/pseuds/Botannabe
Summary: 《鱼》后续
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	板上的鱼

“欢迎回来。”  
公馆的管理员抬起头的时候，匆匆归来的冒险者已经从他的桌前飞速经过，身影消失在了楼梯的拐角。  
管理员扶了扶脸上的单片眼镜，它似乎被冒险者掀起的风稍微转动了一点角度。他没有将冒险者今日不同于以往的无礼举止放在心上，毕竟这位先生一向礼数周全，即使浑身脏污带着伤回来也从来不忘对他微笑致意。  
——他恐怕是累坏了。他这么想着，心里琢磨着稍晚些时候给这位疲倦的旅人送去一些缓解疲劳的慰问品。  
只是友善的管理员先生还不知道，他今晚恐怕无缘敲开冒险者的房间了。

“阿尔博特，……阿尔博特！”  
靠在门后，暗之战士呼出一口浊气，一叠连声地喊着他的幽灵友人。  
“你怎么了？”声音似乎从他颈后传来，暗之战士倏地直起身，一步向前，一步转过半身。便看见了身后的阿尔博特，他似乎刚从走廊上穿过了房间的门。  
“你明知道，并不需要这样大声叫……唔！”  
他差点咬着了暗之战士的舌头。  
后者正一只擦着他的耳廓撑着门板，另一只手托着他的后脑勺，防止与这个世界无法交互的幽灵被挤到门外。  
尽管吃了一惊，阿尔博特依然顺从地回应着这个毫无征兆的亲吻。  
距离他们上次做爱已经有一阵了，英雄先生忙着拯救两个世界，不要说钓鱼这样奢侈的休闲，连珍贵睡眠都很久没有在床上渡过了。  
阿尔博特清楚，当然这些不会是成暗之战士反常举止的理由，毕竟他早已过了无法控制身体冲动的年纪。  
但这火热而缠绵的亲吻并不坏，阿尔博特承受着、感受着这个吻，他不得不承认这是自己喜欢的方式。他的胸膛隔着两人份的装束，感受到了暗之战士身上灼热的温度。  
令人沉醉的干涉。  
他们一边亲吻着，一边晃晃悠悠地挪到床边，暗之战士仰面倒了上去，阿尔博特压在他的身上。暗之战士因此得到了阿尔博特压抑的喘息，他们的皮肤严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
没有比这更美妙的事情了，阿尔博特想，自从变成幽灵以来，他感受不到风的流向，感受不到土地的温度，他不是行走在世界上，他只是习惯性还像活着的时候一样“行走”。  
他是一个幽灵。  
幽灵阿尔博特的胸腔随着另一个人的心跳鼓动，仿佛他那空荡荡的灵魂里再次有了流向全身的温暖的血液。  
他压在一个温热结实的身体上，好像他的灵魂产生了重量一般，他们紧密接触的每一寸都在肆意散发着灼热的欲望。  
“如果我把你压在下面，你会陷进床或者地板吗？”暗之战士停下亲吻，他在询问中恋恋不舍地碰了碰阿尔博特的唇峰。  
“我想会的。”阿尔博特简短地回答他，他低下头继续被中止的吻，他捧着暗之战士的耳际试图更加靠近以加深它，他手掌下的脖颈里涌动着生机勃勃地脉动。他像要把这血肉融入自己的灵魂一般贪婪地攫取。  
“那可不太妙。”暗之战士喘着粗气，嘟囔着，他胸腔剧烈的起伏感是那么美妙，令人无法从它上面离开。  
但暗之战士把他推开，紧接着飞快地把自己脱了个干净。  
“不脱的方便远不够弥补舒适上的损失。”他在空隙中没忘记去捕捉阿尔博特的嘴唇。  
暗之战士赤裸的手穿过漆黑勇战装甲的幻影，摸索着看不见的身体。  
“我想看着和你做爱。”他小声说着，然后伏了下去。  
阿尔博特沉默地任由暗之战士吞咽他的阴茎，他器官的前端像是没有任何阻碍一样滑过紧致的喉头，每一下都是，他从没经历过这样的口交。  
他低下头看着吞食着自己的暗之战士，“你怎么了？”他的声音听上去低沉而性感，仿佛浸透了酒液的果肉，和这个灵魂同样醇厚。  
他得到的回应是阴茎上更为猛烈的快感，阿尔博特扬起下巴，他不再看着身下的趴着的暗之战士，他闭上眼睛迎接没有射精的纯粹高潮。  
“幽灵会有不应期吗？”暗之战士抚摸着他还有些痉挛的阴茎和阴囊，意犹未尽地舔了舔阿尔博特的唇缝，然后又将它变成了深吻。  
“或许我可以试着让它没有？”阿尔博特在亲吻的空隙中努力回应暗之战士的的疑问。“或许我也应该尝试一下能不能脱掉……呃！”  
他躺在了床上，即使阿尔博特感觉不到床，就如同他碰不到大地和墙壁。他只是习惯的让自己躺在了上面。  
暗之战士撑在他上面，依然在吻他。他空闲的那只手托着阿尔博特的后脑。  
“干的不错。”阿尔博特知道这是在夸奖自己始终保持着硬度的阴茎。他知道自己仍然充满欲望，他和面前这个人渴望他的灵魂一样渴望他的骨和血，他的灵魂和他的肉体交缠。  
暗之战士握着阿尔博特的阴茎，他跪坐在阿尔博特上方，让前端对准自己即将容纳进入的入口。  
“等等。”阿尔博特感觉到了不对劲，那个地方紧张僵硬，和之前的那两次完全不同。  
“你还没有准备好。”  
“我准备好了。”暗之战士按住阿尔博特的肩膀阻止他的动作。“让我感受到你。”  
他的声音干涩，像缺乏灌溉的田埂，即将开裂。  
“让我感受到你。”他再次清晰地重复了一遍。  
阿尔博特没有痛觉，幽灵不会有痛觉，幽灵似乎也不应该有性快感。  
他被比咽喉狭处更紧致的肉块挤压着、缠绕着将自己没入其中，逃离的冲动和晕眩的快感交织着困住了他。  
“我们可以等到你准备好，现在你好像受伤了。”他努力冲暗之战士喊着。  
“是的。”垂下的面孔隐没在吊灯的光晕中，看不清表情。  
阿尔博特认为暗之战士在流血，他的楔入开始变得顺畅。他仿佛听到了液体渗入肌肤的缝隙中黏滑的声音。  
“不、停下来吧，这样的伤口愈合很慢。”阿尔博特努力劝说这个看上去一心打算做到最后的男人。  
“让我感受到你。”暗之战士小幅度上下起伏数次，然后一口气坐了下去。他没有压在阿尔博特的上面，只是将插在身体里的器官全部吞了进去。  
“阿尔博特。”暗之战士小声叫着幽灵友人的名字，他的身体总算适应了阿尔博特的傲人尺寸，一度萎缩的阴茎也再次挺立，陈述着他能够从中获得的快乐。  
“没有撕裂。”暗之战士将之前扶着阿尔博特的那只手伸到他眼前晃了晃，然后舔了舔自己的手指。  
阿尔博特没有追究听上去前后矛盾的说辞，他似乎想明白了什么。  
“喜欢这样的体位吗？”他握住暗之战士的阴茎，帮他手淫和调情。  
“和你的话。”  
阿尔博特见过暗之战士和别人性交，虽然只有一次。但已经足够他想象，暗之战士大概也和生前的自己一样，更多时候选择的是最为省力的方式。  
尽管阿尔博特知道自己真正喜欢的应该是什么样的做法。  
他挥开暗之战士松络地按在自己肩上的手，直起了上半身。他看清了暗之战士的表情，忍不住在心里咒骂了一声。  
他和暗之战士交换了一个短暂的深吻，然后推倒了他。  
“想感受我吗，嗯？”阿尔博特捏住两个膝窝，他像猛兽一样扯开了挡在身前的所有肢体，暴露出毫无抵抗的柔软小腹和下面脆弱的生殖器。他覆盖在暗之战士的上方。  
“那就从现在开始，好好感受。”接着暗之战士迎来了狂风骤雨般的抽插和亲吻。

他们中途从床上移动到了地上，阿尔博特把暗之战士顶在桌边，桌上凌乱的物品一半被扫到了地上。他用力掰开印着指痕的臀肉，指尖抚摸着红肿充血的柔软穴肉，然后在下一次进入时连手指一起插了进去。  
身下的人似乎呻吟了一声，不知道是因为疼痛还是快感，管它呢，这些都是他想“感受”的其中之一。  
阿尔博特合上他不存在的眼睑，开始了另一轮冲刺。

“阁下的弱点居然不仅仅是个传说而已。”阿尔博特看着陷入昏睡的暗之战士，独自低语。“或许你应该考虑在任何时候都只摄入自己随身携带的水和食物。”  
暗之战士在睡梦中皱了皱他的眉头。


End file.
